One In A Million
by Anime-Alee
Summary: Kagome is a stripper with an attitude and a dark past, a new customer can't seem to let her go. What can come of a rich boy and a damaged girl. A whole lot of drama and mind games InuxKag, SanxMiro, RinxSess
1. your love is

**A/N:** This is one of many **Inuyasha** stories I plan to release in the next two months. I hope everyone enjoys this one. **R&R** I'd appreciate it, I love it when people tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi.

**Inspiration: **the song _'One In A Million'_ by the lovely and talented _Aaliyah (1979-2001)_ inspired me

**Ages:**Kagome-18, Inuyasha-21, and Kikyo-20.

**Summery:** Kagome Higurashi is a stripper with an attitude, and is noticed by a '_new'_ customer with a fat wallet. Becomes infatuated by her and soon discovers he loves her. InuxKag,

**One In A Million**

Chapter1: your love is

* * *

The speakers were booming, causing the men in the lobby to start cheering like wild dogs. Howling for the show to begin, they wanted to see us, they wanted us to tease them into spending their whole paycheck here. My name is Kagome Higurashi, I am 18.

And I have struggled in life since at an early age, so I did what I had to do to survive; I became an erotic dancer. No… not a _stripper_, that word is not one we used amongst each other. That word was degrading, we had a profession going, we were dancers. We earned an honest living, I worked at a gentlemen's club. Not some place named _'The pussy lounge'_ or something trashy.

Here the dancers were treated respectably by the owner and the bouncers. Like actual people, trying to make ends meet, I felt so relaxed and comfortable here, I had life long friends here, It felt like…_I was at home…_

I sat in the back along with the other girls that performed with me nightly. We all had are own space in front of the mirror to put on our alter ego make-up,

I recognized the song, the start up to the song playing out behind the curtain. It was _'Peaches and Cream'_, that meant it was Sango's turn, or should I say _Sugar_.

I turned and waved her off as she pushed threw the curtains. Her costume was so beautiful and mysterious; it fit her act well. She, as her alter ego, Sugar played a gypsy; she had long lacy ribbons blanketed around her arms, tossing them into the raging men in the crowd.

I shook away my thoughts and turned back to the mirror, finishing my blush and eye shadow. After I was sufficed that my make-up fit my role I ran my finger through my sable tresses, checking for fizz.

"Its show time," _…click…_the lights on stage when out, the drunken men all whispered among themselves wondering if this was a new act. Lights of many colors swirled around the dim-lighted room, "Please welcome…the lovely, the enchanting…Kyra," The club's DJ announced starting my song.

_Can you keep up_

_Baby boy make me lose my breath_

_Bring the noise, make my lose my breath_

_Hit me hard, make me lose my (aah, aah)_

I burst through the curtains, shaking my hips. I wore a low-down to my pubic bone-cut shredded skirt; it was a glistening sea blue. I had my navel pierced with a neo-blue starfish jewel in it, On my thighs I wore navy blue net stalkings and sea green pumps with incrusted jewels.

I had strut my stuff down the catwalk, turning and twirling as I went, making sure all eyes were one me. On my chest I wore a bra like shirt, the same sparkling color as the skirt, it was strapless. I reached the pole, I slid seductively around it. My silken strands whipping around and I worked the crowd,

_Oohhh…_

_I put it right there so it's easy for you to get to…_

_Now you wanna act like you don't know what to do_

_After I done, done everything that you asked me_

_Grabbed you, grind you, liked you, tried you_

_Moved so fast baby I can't find you_

_Oohh…_

_I'm starin to believe I'm way too much for you_

_All that talk and it seems like you can't come through_

_All them lines like you can satisfy me_

_Now I see where believing got me_

_Gave you the wheel but you can't drive me_

I swung my hips so well, I gazed around noticing I had accomplished every dancer's goal. I had these dogs on their knees with their wallet gaping, they were tossing their bills at my rocking body like they had no use for them, like they were worthless. But the real tease was yet to come,

I spun around the cold pole, flipping my soft locks behind me, gripping the pole between my legs. With a firm grip from my perspiring palms, arching my back so my neck was thrown back. I smirked impishly at a handsome man at a table with his buddies that my eyes were directed at, My right hand let go, I caressed it up my abdomen, against my ribs until it reached the almost pointless cloth concealing my chest. Fingering it I ripped it away in one slick movement,

I curved my lush lips into a wicked smile, they lost their minds. I rotated sexily around the pole, teasing the mindless fools by barely hiding the nipple from each breast, from their view.

I slid down on my knees, the ones behind could see my exposed panties from the back. I lowered my chest to the cold flooring, taking the money they offered.

I jerked up, rocking my hips still teasing them with my cleavage.

_If you can't make me say oohh  
Like the beat of this drum  
Why you ask for some  
You ain't really want none  
If you can't make me say oohh  
Like the beat of this groove  
You don't have no business in this  
Here's your papers, baby you are dismissed_

My heart pounded in my chest, being on stage was so intense. It made even the girl with no stage fright shaky, I bowed. Showing my _goodies_ one last time and gathered the articles of clothing I had thrown off and ran off backstage.

* * *

"Hey Koga, did you check out that girl…Kyra? Sweet piece of ass, huh?" Chuckled a shorthaired man, he lifted his brows up and down suggestively.

The other man nodded, "Oh yeah, she looked like she be a good time." He turned his attention towards his other friend, the one whom the dancer had made direct eye contact with. "Hey man, do you have an opinion? She did look 'right' at you, Inu."

The man both friends looked at was very handsome, he had intense golden eyes that had the potential to absorb you inside. He had chiseled facial features, he had silvery, white hair that was short in the back. He was around his early twenties, he made a sensual chuckle and rested his head against his palm. "Yeah, I know."

(Sorry Inu fans, he has short hair with no cute little ears.) Koga became confused and slammed his balled fists down on the tavern table. " Hey man, she –wanted- you, what the hell is wrong with you! Go hit that ass tonight!"

"Koga, you jackass, don't cause a scene!" Inuyasha grumbled, rolling his erratic orbs.

"Yeah, Koga's right…get with her." Miroku insisted,

"I will, fellas…before the night is over, I'll make my move." The reassure,

**

* * *

****A/N:** So…how was it? Please review and tell me. I hope people will give this plot a chance and see where it goes. Sorry for the cliffy, 

_Much love (/) - (/)_

Anime-Alee


	2. it goes on and on

**A/N:** This is one of many **Inuyasha** stories I plan to release in the next two months. I hope everyone enjoys this one. **R&R** I'd appreciate it, I love it when people tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi.

**Inspiration: **the song _'One In A Million'_ by the lovely and talented _Aaliyah (1979-2001)_ inspired me

**Ages:**Kagome-18, Inuyasha-21, and Kikyo-20.

**Side Note- **_Kyra is pronounced _(_K-I-RAH) , _the I in there is like what it sounds like.

**Summery:** Kagome Higurashi is a stripper with an attitude, and is noticed by a '_new'_ customer with a fat wallet. Becomes infatuated by her and soon discovers he loves her. InuxKag,

**One In A Million**

Chapter2: It goes on and on…

* * *

I sat down backstage counting my earnings, I inhaled deeply, taking in the delicious smell of cold, hard, cash. "It was a 'great' night for _Kyra_, huh?" Came a voice from the mirror, I giggled and nodded back a Tasha. Tasha Motosuwa was my mentor, she took care of me and taught me the trade of erotic dancing.

"Yep, if I do say so myself." I watched as she finished curling her blonde tresses, flipping them elegantly over her shoulder. Now facing me,

"Kagome, take care of yourself with that money…okay? You need it more then your dead beat mom," Her hazel eyes penetrating my own weak ones. I sighed defeated, she was right. With each payment I receive, plus tips I gave fool heartedly to my mother, who was still struggling to raise my little brother Sota.

When I gave it to her I watched her expression, she looked at me in disgust; yanking the envelope filled with money away from my hand like she deserved, never thanking me. But I turned and looked at the small shadow by the door, I watched how my little brother's hurt filled eyes engulfed into mine. I loved him so much, just knowing he'd have cloths, he'd have food to fill his empty belly, just knowing that made it easy for me to blow my money away.

"You look a little flushed, are you sick?" A looked up, Tasha's shadow hanging over me.

"No I'm fine." I shook my head, putting the stacks of twenties in my wallet. "Hey Tash?"

"Yeah, Hon?" she replied, plastering on the rest of her make-up at the mirror.

I threw my purse over my shoulder, "Tell Sango I'm leaving early, kay?" I walked over to the back door, turning to hear her,

"Don't worry I'll tell her, bye Kagome."

* * *

By the front of the club I walked threw the night mist, I continued walking. Admiring the sounds of Tokyo's nightlife, and the echoing of my footfalls. I made sure to look like a commoner when I made my nightly trips past the front of the club, not like my stage ego _Kyra_. If I dared to run past the front looking like her delirious fans'd mob me.

So I wear a disguise to get me by, I wear my tresses in a ponytail tucked under a plain hat. I concealed my face in dark sunglasses, and wore a plain whit T-shirt with plainer jeans. In this I attract no unwanted attention, I glanced over at Gringo, the bouncer on shift. He was flipping through the lists identifying everyone, in the crowds.

I squinted curiously at three guys over in the patio of the club, they looked familiar. The two brunettes were sprucing up the one in the middle the silver haired, golden eyed man. Eyeing the entranced, the it clicked, he was the guy that I had eyed during the performance, could he be wanting for me?

I heard a loud bellowing honk, I turned on my heel in fear and a huge blazing light clashed with my weak eyesight. I came back into common sense and jumped out of the way, I fell back onto the concert. My hat, ponytail, and glasses falling off, reveal my popular face.

I sat up on my knees, looking at my surroundings. I huge semi truck drove by, the driver waving angrily at me. "Ooh, that was close." I sighed, I turned my attention back at the three guys. I fluttered my long eyelashes in amazement,

"Yo man that's her, Inu, that's the girl Kyra!" One shouted,

"Inu, man! Go get her!" The other nudged.

I watched in complete awe one in the middle winked suggestively at me, leaping the small fence, cutting off the club's patio. I stood slowly, not really sure what to think as he came plowing at me. Stopping just in time to prevent a collision, "Hey there, how are you this _fine_ evening?" Your voice as thick and smooth as velvet.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Was what I managed to mutter,

You snorted, with a mysterious chuckled. "Jeez, someone's on edge,"

"Look!" I grumbled, collecting my things from the street flooring. "I am not interested in any pig that, spends time down in a strip club. Okay, sorry," I rolled my eyes and began to trot away.

"Hey?" I felt my arm being held onto, I felt built up anger bubbling up from the bales of my self-conscious. I turned to face this dog that had the nerve to force my attention. "Listen, I know how this looks…I must see pretty shady,"

"Yeah!" I yelled, swinging my free arm towards him. Colliding my fist into his left cheek, or so what I thought. I opened my clenched eyes and saw, he'd caught my fist with his strong hand.

"Hmm, you're a strong little thing, huh?" This mysterious man let my balled fist fall to the side, gazing deep into my cinnamon orbs. I let those a slight whimper in defeat, I let my gaze fall to the ground.

"Hey asshole!" Came a calming and familiar voice of my rescuer Sango, I watched as he turned to face her. She came stomping up, with an anger expression on my face. "Leave her be, she's 'NOT' interested!"

I watched as she bravely pushed by him, yanking my slender body along. As we walked, I angled my neck to watch him, _so mysterious, and…intriguing…_

His piecing eyes glowed silently in the night, as he faded in the darkness of the streets.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** _gomen nasai, _(sorry) I know it's short so please don't tell me. But anyway I hope you all liked this chapter besides its shortness,

(sorry) I know it's short so please don't tell me. But anyway I hope you all liked this chapter besides its shortness, 

_Much love to you all…_

_(/)Anime-Alee (/)_


	3. more than enough

**A/N:** This is one of many **Inuyasha** stories I plan to release in the next two months. I hope everyone enjoys this one. **RR** I'd appreciate it, I love it when people tell me what you think.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Inspiration:the song _'One In A Million'_ by the lovely and talented _Aaliyah (1979-2001)_ inspired meAnd** 'Candy Shop' By: 50 Cent feat. Olivia is the hottest song ever! The lyrics are below, check it out, ****

* * *

**Ages: Kagome-18, Inuyasha-21, and Kikyo-20.**

* * *

Side Note- **_Kyra is pronounced _(_K-I-RAH), _the **I** in there is like what it sounds like. **This is a long chapter so thank me,**

* * *

Summery: Kagome Higurashi is a stripper with an attitude, and is noticed by a '_new'_ customer with a fat wallet. He becomes infatuated by her and soon discovers he may love her. InuxKag,

* * *

**One In A Million**

Chapter3: tell me

* * *

After the incident last night Sango had suggested that I take a few nights off for protection, in case the same guy had shown up again looking for me. I had agreed and made arrangements with the club owner Naraku, thankfully he had understood fully, but in formed me I couldn't band him from the club. 

I was uneasy about seeing him again; I hated it when men become obsessed with an ego that you play on stage. It was just some erotic role-play, not really the best way to perceive me as an actually person, cause deep down, I was not some sort of girl that will bend to a man's will. I am a strong woman in a harsh world, that what I was raised to be, after all.

I had been bored beyond belief, loafing lazily around the apartment. Spending my time out watching daytime soaps, and popular talk shows. Filtering out loads of shit "Damn, I never knew life outside dancing was so _dense_."

Waiting for my dear roommate's return was so prolonged, and dragged out I had undoubtedly run out of productive things to do. Wasting away beside the television set, scooping chunks of frozen pink, sherbet into my mouth. "This is pretty sad,"

After another twenty-minutes the sherbet was no more but a gaping bucket with sticky residue melted down into the bottom. After another hour I had taken the time to glance at the digital clock within our small kitchen, beside the microwave. It read 9:00p.m. But that wasn't unusual, I had expected her home much later.

Soon after I had made myself comfy on the couch, which was directly below the heater, I had drifted to sleep. Not waking up until the next morning, when Sango had already awaken and left once more, leaving a note posted on the refrigerator.

Reading: _"Hey gurl, your guy was there again last night. But strangely my view on him has changed, I've watched him behave, along with his friends…I am positive he is no threat, so how about you take a shower and meet me down at the club, see what he has to say, ya'know._

_Love, Sango…_

I wondered what the hell she was thinking, I mean what the hell could he have done to change her mind. He could just think I am some slut just willing to give him a quick fuck, I'm not like that, nor will I ever be. But, there was something that I am unable to admit to anyone but myself, about that strange guy.

He may have been forward but there was that sexy little glint in his eyes. What was it, I pondered. I mean, there was the way he carried himself, too. He definitely was charismatic; totally confident I'd swoon to his lines. Yeah right, you'd have to do better than that buddy.

I could believe myself right then, I had allowed myself to play that timeless **'Cat Mouse'** game. All it led to was infatuation and meaningless sex, god knows I've had enough of that. But this time I felt it might be _good_ meaningless sex, unlike my last encounters. The men I tend to attract like to try and control me in life and in bed, sorry but that was not my style, so this guy better not make the same mistakes.

I found my self at the club in the back room with the other dancers awaiting Sango's return after her dance was done, I sat there at my spot at the mirror turned so I'd see her after she ran off stage. Listening to the men crying out in pure lust brought smirk to my supple lips. She definitely could work a crowd,

_I take you to the candy shop  
I'll let you lick the lollypop  
Go 'head girl, don't you stop  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)_

_I'll take you to the candy shop  
Boy one taste of what I got  
I'll have you spending all you got  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah) _

_You can have it your way, how do you want it  
You gon' back that thing up or should I push up on it  
Temperature rising, okay lets go to the next level  
Dance floor jam packed, hot as a teakettle  
I'll break it down for you now, baby it's simple  
If you be a nympho, I'll be a nympho  
In the hotel or in the back of the rental  
On the beach or in the park, it's whatever you into  
Got the magic stick, I'm the love doctor  
Have your friends teasin you 'bout how sprung I gotcha  
Wanna show me how you work it baby, no problem  
Get on top then get to bouncing round like a low rider  
I'm a seasons vet when it come to this shit  
After you broke up a sweat you can play with the stick  
I'm tryin to explain baby the best way I can  
I melt in your mouth girl, not in your hands (ha ha) _

_  
Girl what we do (what we do)  
And where we do (and where we do)  
The things we do (things we do)  
Are just between me and you (oh yeah) _

_Give it to me baby, nice and slow  
Climb on top, ride like you in the rodeo  
You ain't never heard a sound like this before  
Cause I ain't never put it down like this  
Soon as I come through the door she get to pullin on my zipper  
It's like it's a race who can get undressed quicker  
Isn't it ironic how erotic it is to watch em in thongs  
Had me thinking 'bout that ass after I'm gone  
I touch the right spot at the right time  
Lights on or lights off, she like it from behind  
So seductive, you should see the way she wind  
Her hips in slow-mo on the floor when we grind  
As Long as she ain't stoppin, homie I aint stoppin  
Drippin wet with sweat man its on and popping  
All my champagne campaign, bottle after bottle its on  
And we gon' sip til every bubble in the bottle is gone  
_

Sango trotted backstage with a thin layer of perspiration covering her forehead, smiling wickedly at me, I glimpsed down to the small sack she had clenched him her hands. She did pretty well tonight, I was proud of her. "You did great," I whispered as the next girl started her performance.

"Yep, and here…I got something for you," I watched as she set down her sack and rummaged threw her purse, then pulling a small CD. "Give this to the DJ, it's a great song for your act. You sweat em' dry, Kag."

I stared at it carefully, I had not idea what song could be on it, "What are you scheming Sango?"

She swung her drenched hair over her shoulder, "Just trust me, kay? This is a hot song, It'll work." I watched as she glided away. I guess I'll give it ago, I walked down the steps through the crowds of screaming men, and up to the DJ booth.

Keitaro turned towards me with a sexily chuckle, "Hey, _Kyra_…Ready to perform next?"

It was routine that we casually flirted with each other, we both knew it led nowhere, "Oh yeah baby, I'm more than ready." I giggled in a obviously fake attempt to sound innocent; "Here's my song, later Kei." I made sure to wiggle my ass behind me as I walked, just for a tease.

…_click…_The same beautiful colored lights spinning angelically around the stage, preparing the guys for my turn. I loved the lights because it gave me a chance to stand out. "Please get ready for _the 'sweetest piece of ass here', _the sexy, the exotic, the enchanting…_Kyra_!" Keitaro howled over the mic,

_Put the fuckin' mic on_

_Mic is on  
Joe Crack the Don uh  
Yeah, Yeah, Y'all_

I dashed out onto the bright stage, wiggling my hips seductively once again, and again getting the attention I sought after from these pigs, screaming just for me to glance their way.

_What's love? (Got to do, got to do with it babe) Yeah, Yeah, Y'All  
What's love?  
It's about us It's about us  
It's about trust babe Be about trust  
What's love? (Got to do, got to do with it babe) Yeah, Yeah, Uh  
What's love?  
It should be about us It should be about us  
It should be about trust babe Be about trust  
What's love?  
_

I reached my hand out to the frozen stiff pole and shimmied up it as high as I could reach, arching my neck back as I allowed my body to sleekly slide by down, in a slick fluid motion, with the hard pole between by legs.

Listening to their hoots and hollers made me laugh slightly but then putting my mind back to the task at hand. I always had fun out here when I performed, it was amusing to see what these men would do for attention.

_Yeah, yeah, uh, uh, woo, yeah, slow down baby  
Let you know from the gate I don't go down lady  
I wanna chick with thick hips  
That licks her lips  
She can be the office type or like to strip  
Girl you get me aroused how you look in my eye  
But you talk to much man your ruinin' my high  
Don't wanna lose the feelin'  
Cause the roof is chillin'  
It's on fire you lookin'  
Good for the gettin'  
I'm rida  
Other in a hoodie or a linner I'ma provider  
You should see the jewelery on my women  
I'm livin' it up  
The squad stay feelin' the truck  
With Chicks that's willin' to triz with us uh  
You say you gotta man your in love  
But what's love  
Gotta do with a little menage  
After the party  
Just me you  
Could just slide for a few  
she could come too  
That's love!  
_

I decide to try something new, which was rarely occurred for me. I only go by what I have spent hours choreographing, but something in me wanted to be rebellious and go out on a limb. And you never know, it could be rewarding, I arched my seductive smile into a devilish smirk and searched around the audience for one particular person.

I scanned for a few more seconds and then my eyes had finally fallen upon my target. Golden crescents locking with my lusting chocolate eyes, I giggled girlishly, fingering him over. I watched as he raised his brow in suspicion,

"What the fuck is wrong with you Yasha! Go up there she wants you!" His buddy encouraged, nudging him angrily.

"Yeah! Now go!" The other yelled, giving him an abrupt shove up and onto the stage. I stared at him with a impish smile crossing my cherry pink lips, he looked confused. That just won't do, I'd make him understand why here was here, "Hey Mr. Golden eyes, remember me?" I winked, shoving him against the bitter coldness of the pole, closing the space between our bodies.

"How could I forget?" He whispered against my neck with a husky tone, giving me chills up and down my spine, but not ceasing my mission, though. My hands unwavering, "But didn't you try to slug me?"

I chuckled sensually in his ear so he heard "That would be me,"

_

* * *

_**A/N:** Oh, this is pushing the limit, huh? Oh well. Anyway I know it's an evil cliffy, well keep reviewing so I'll update.

* * *


	4. if your girl only knew

**

* * *

A/N:** This is one of many **Inuyasha** stories I plan to release in the next two months. I hope everyone enjoys this one. **R&R** I'd appreciate it, I love it when people tell me what you think. And also, I apologize for the long awaited update. I really need to keep my stories in check,

* * *

_**Previously on One In a Million**_

* * *

I scanned for a few more seconds and then my eyes had finally fallen upon my target. Golden crescents locking with my lusting chocolate eyes, I giggled girlishly, fingering him over. I watched as he raised his brow in suspicion, 

"What the fuck is wrong with you Yasha! Go up there she wants you!" His buddy encouraged, nudging him angrily.

"Yeah! Now go!" The other yelled, giving him an abrupt shove up and onto the stage. I stared at him with a impish smile crossing my cherry pink lips, he looked confused. That just won't do, I'd make him understand why here was here, "Hey Mr. Golden eyes, remember me?" I winked, shoving him against the bitter coldness of the pole, closing the space between our bodies.

"How could I forget?" He whispered against my neck with a husky tone, giving me chills up and down my spine, but not ceasing my mission, though. My hands unwavering, "But didn't you try to slug me?"

I chuckled sensually in his ear so he heard "That would be me," Stroking his cheek sensually. Unaware of the properly dressed woman standing behind me, with a scowl burning away at my back.

"**INUYASHA TAISHO**!" Her venomous shriek nearly knocked me off balance, I glared at him in contempt and slowly backed away from him. And turned to observe this woman, who exactly is she? His wife? Shit!

* * *

Chapter#4

if your girl only knew

* * *

"Kikyo! Hey baby," the silver-haired devil grinned casually, making light of the situation. And by then the music had stopped and everyone present in the club stared in awe at the tense situation. Even Keitaro, who gawked in sympathy at the poor guy. 

"Don't you even dare 'baby' me!" Looking at her more thoroughly I came to the sad conclusion she _was_ gorgeous, if not more so than myself. Although are appearances were strikingly similar there were distinct differences, her features were sharper, eyes more diluted with intelligence. That lust of class set us a very different levels,

Her attire wasn't something wore by commoners, a sleek cream Gucci trench coat draping her shoulders. Black blouse, and matching cream pants. _Damn_. Clenching her Louis purse, pattered in their newest springtime design, "You're have the nerve to sweet talk me when some stripper was practically **mounting** you?" His dark fudge eyes narrowed at me, a shot her back a nervous look as I slowly backed away.

"Kikyo she wasn't, so don't blame her. Its her job," Climbing down from his spot on stage, he rolled his eyes to his friends and he snatched her hand, "Let's go." Pulling her through the goggling crowds.

I blinked several times, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Feeling like a horrible trap that may have ended a good marriage, the music from the DJ booth slowly impaled the club once more, rekindling the men.

"_Kyra, Kyra, Kyra_!" I was still submerged in utter shock, not acknowledging their rants for my performance. Still lost in my own guilt I never realized a hand grappled my wrist, yanking my behind the curtains. In the safely secluded backstage.

"Kagome, jeez, poor baby." Sango's voice soothing my senses as she cradled me, knowing how disgusting I must've felt when his woman started wailing. "You didn't know he was married, sweetie." Stroking my cheek,

I sighed dejectedly, as she released her grasp on my frame. Slumping against a small couch in the corner as all my other friends and fellow co-workers swarmed around me, saying comforting things. "Honey child . . . don't even that conservative goody knock your spirit from ya." Robbin, a red head from North Carolina in the US cooed. Her accent was so thick though, making me laugh when she try and speak some Japanese with it.

"Rob's right Kag. Don't sweat that self righteous, jealous mess. She just doesn't know how to keep her man _entertained_." Natasha grinned impishly, while nudging my shoulder playfully.

"Maybe she needs to go to a _sex-help_ doctor, ne? I mean, guys are here for one of three reasons. #1 they are hideous and want something to jerk off to. #2 They wanna have a boys night out, friendly not too touchy with the dancers. And last but not least #3, their wives are uptight and never give it up." Mayu's tone was so velvet soft it gave me shivers, but I allowed a girlish chuckles to escape my lips.

Her shortly layered mahogany mane bobbed as she combed some 'sleek and shine' in it. Her Sharp violet eyes always had that exciting aura to them. Being as she mostly obtained the most cash when she's draw on the magnifying navy blue eyeliner, defining those naturally sexy eyes. They just drove those dogs crazy,

I watched with a humors smile as she showed us her routine, but . . . as I observed I couldn't keep my mind from him. His name was . . . er. . . I think Yasha? Ugh! He tried to make me. . . the _other_ woman! Just like before . . . deja vu,

"_Hojo, where were you? I was worried," I asked, drying my eyes. Fixating them on him as he squirmed, _

"_I was busy Kagome, I told you not to call until after six." The brunette shivered subconsciously, as his eyes gave off is temper. "But I'm here now, what is it?" _

"_I . . . I have no idea how to say this but . . . I'm pregnant," I felt a weak smile crease my lips, waiting for his response. _

"_Shit!" Slouching his back so his dark bangs hung over his eyes, shit? Was he angry? I became nervous, as my boyfriend just stood there in the darkness groaning and muttering incoherently. _

"_You're father Hojo, don't worry. Its not like I cheated," I solemnly laughed. _

"_That's the worst part you idiot!" His shout shot me up from my sitting position, my lip trembling as he slowly made his way towards me. _

"_Hojo, please . . . don't hurt me!" I squeaked as he grabbed my wrist, _

"_Listen! I can't have a child Kagome, I haven't been completely honest with you." I stared up at him, flinching as his grip tightened, "I have another life, one where I have a wife. That's why you can't call until 6, she works late nights."_

_I gasped, feeling betrayed tears spills violently. "WIFE?" I cried out, smacking him away from me. Stumbling back a few feet he continue to glare. "Asshole! You got me _pregnant_ and you are married?"_ _I laughed hysterically,_

"_Yeah, I do." His tone was almost sinister, I scrunched my face up. What happened to the sweet, caring, romantic Hojo I knew? I want him back, this is an imposter! And . . . he stole my heart away, "And I will refuse any parentage to that," Pointing at my underdeveloped abdomen, "Cause if I did, Miyako would divorce my ass and take all that I'm worth." _

_My tears turned bitter cold as the flowed in small rivulets down my paling cheeks. "But-but what about the baby Hojo?" I knew I sounded pathetic, a dependent fool that didn't even accept that he was dropping me like dead weight._

"_Abortion," His slips curled. "What the fuck else? Or are you gonna raise that bastard child on your own!" Finding that particular comment funny, not to forget what sort of humor he possessed._

_The lump gathering in my throat made it ache, I felt my voice go dry. "No . . . I don't have the money or the space, you know that." A whimpered in guilt released my throat,_

"_I thought so." Narrowing his eyes dangerously, "I'll be leaving now. Miyako has my ass under a radar," Laughing once more as he clenched the handle of the front door. "Oh and . . . don't contact me anymore, needy sex isn't worth my time." _**SLAM**

Sixteen, I was still a insecure little girl. Without a father, so I clung to any male presence I could obtain. Sadly, that's what had happened. That's when my fiery attitude towards men had gratified in means to protect myself from getting damaged. That is how I am, Kagome Higurashi. Royally screwed up,

**

* * *

A/N:** Gomen Nasai mina-san, I felt like posting immediately for your own enjoyment. Stop reading this and quickly review!

* * *


	5. beautiful arrogance

**

* * *

A/N: **You guys, I am perfectly aware of spelling errors (**after I upload the chapter**) so _PLEASE_ stop telling me that, especially when the majority of you make the same mistake. Tell you what, I'll proofread this chapter. But if I miss a few, forgive me for I am not perfect. But you seem to love my stories anyway, and it makes me feel so wonderful, thank you all.

* * *

My precious fans, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for neglecting this story. I was being stupid, so here it is so I hope you will find it pleasing. I love you all, genuinely. And I cannot begin to thank you for all your beautiful support, hug & kisses.

* * *

This is a 'special' from me to **xxwannabexfairyxx**. You are a punk, you are so unbelievable juvenile it pisses me off to no end. You are the image of the stereotypical anime fangirl, in your case little girl the phrase beautiful ignorance is the farthest thing from my mind. You're pathetic, narrow minded interpretation of my fic says all I need yo know. The way you prejudged it showed just how old you are, so before you go and tell me what I am, you need to graduate middle school you little preteen jackass. Never insult my work without the proper background, you'll find my verbal assault targeted on you.

* * *

Let that serve as a warning that my temper is short, and if I am ever accused of shut BS again I'll have to give a shout out to the next fool. However don't misunderstand, its not that I can't take critique. Its when people slam me with crock like "You made kagome a whore! You evil bitch!" first off Kagome may be a 'exotic dancer', **but** as you will read in this chapter she is no where near a hooker, she has dreams of becoming a writer. But the misfortunes in life can crush your aspirations, unless your heart is willing to work harder to achieve them then before.

* * *

_**Previously on One in a Million**_

_My tears turned bitter cold as they flowed in small rivulets down my paling cheeks. "But-but what about the baby Hojo?" I knew I sounded pathetic, a dependent fool that didn't even accept that he was dropping me like dead weight._

"_Abortion," His lips curled. "What the fuck else? Or are you gonna raise that bastard child on your own!" Finding that particular comment funny, he smirked wickedly. Not to forget what sort of humor he possessed._

_The lump gathering in my throat made it ache, I felt my voice go dry. "No . . . I don't have the money or the space. You know that." I whimpered in guilt, _

"_I thought so." Narrowing his eyes dangerously, "I'll be leaving now. Miyako has my ass under a radar," Laughing once more as he clenched the handle of the front door. "Oh and . . . don't contact me anymore. Needy sex isn't worth my time." _**SLAM**

Sixteen, I was still an insecure little girl. Without a father, so I clung to any male presence I could obtain. Sadly, that's what had happened. That's when my fiery attitude toward men had gratified in means to protect myself from getting damaged. That is how I am, Kagome Higurashi. Royally screwed up girl in society,

* * *

**One in a Million**

Chapter#5 beautiful arrogance

* * *

"Sango, I was so embarrassed." I sighed in humiliation, burying my face in her clothed shoulder. "Now I'm labeled as a home wrecker. As if it's not bad enough my mother was one, like mother like daughter!" I laughed hysterically, it was a sad fact. Everyone knows the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. 

"Kagome don't do it!" She shoved me back a few inches, clasping my arms so I'd look her in her fiery eyes. "You are **not** your mother. You're a _beautiful_, _talented_, _intelligent_, girl. You just need time to recover, you're still -in my eyes - the child that she neglected!" Though her words held thatbold determination to convince me, she was gentle.

"I'm . . . I just wish life was fair, I wish I was fortunate." I felt her finger tips graze my cheekbone, leaning in for an embrace. "But in a sense I am, I have you, Sango. The greatest friend a girl could ever have," that smell, I couldn't put my nose on it. Herb. Why would she carry such a scent, she wears that new honey fragrance, Chanel number 5. What the heck?

"Thanks," she playfully nudged my head. "You're quite a catch, yourself." I couldn't put my finger on it, after that mortification at the club, I walked myself home. Just in time to catch _Scarlet Love_, an over dramatic late night Japanese soap. I watched it over our small TV set out of boredom. It was so ridiculous.

"_Hideki, Mitsurugi is on his death bed . . ." _The suave French-Japanese actress sobbed into her tissue, not very persuading. Her bob cut bounced as she twisted her shoulder to face her male co-star. _"The doctors say nothing can keep him stable at this point. He's drifting in and out of consciousness, you need to make amends with him before it's too late!" _

The other star, Mitsurugi Maehara. Eyes sparkling, pulling the red head into a fierce kiss. His hands tangled in her dyed mane. Moaning as he spoke passed her plastic surgeon enhanced lips, this was pathetic. _"I know Akane, I just hope he can find it in his heart to forgive me for my treachery."_ This grown ass man began shuddering with tears. I rolled my eyes, becoming rather annoyed with lack of a decent plot and horrible acting, I was astonished how high the ratings were.

"_I know my big brother loves you like a family member, he'll forgive. He just needs to hear you to admit you were wrong." _Akane's actress told him with little expression. _"Please Mitsu, I beg you." _Akane leaned in, swabbing a kiss to his cheek.

I sighed, clicking the remote. If there was anything I **REALLY** hated, with a burning passion it was fairy tales that just weren't realistic. If a show can deliver and still remain original than it definitely has my vote, but maybe it was my up bringing. Mine was the farthest thing from picture perfect, or exaggeratedly loving.

"I'm hooooome!" Sango's chipper call, broke me of my thoughts. I waved the back of my hand, glancing at the digital clock. **1:46 PM**, she was phenomenally late once again. "Kagome, I brought some Ah-So!" Her pearly white wisdom tooth poked out like a mischievous neko in those kiddy animes. I raised my brow,

"Thank you Sango, you're too kind." I stifled a giggle, while strategically analyzing her, whether she read my swift eyes movements or not. "So." I muttered while struggling down a spoon full of fried rice. "What brings you home at this hour?"

"Huh?" Her eyes darted at my quick question. "Long night, Kag. What else?" I gulped down the rice slowly, deciding whether going into her questionable absence was worth her brooding silence for a day or two. And I wasn't in my usual tolerable mood so I let it slip, I would bring up this subject on another day.

"You're right," I smacked my head dumbfounded. Damn I look like an ass now, I mentally smirked. "I must be paranoid." Sango nodded with a goof smile and strode away to the kitchen, I released a heavy sigh. "Guess I better hit the sack, night Sango!" I yelled, heading off in the direction of my room.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite!" She hollered back playfully.

* * *

I ironically enough, I got the role of first girl of the night. Naraku dished that to me after I setup in the back, even after my scene with that man's girlfriend attack. That _man_ . . . I found my mind drifting back to him, **again**. Why though? He was a regular here, I hated men like him. But hell, they paid the bills. He seemed to be somewhat different, his eyes . . . like the rising sun, a rich gold. His hair . . . I wonder if he dyes it, I've never met a true silver-haired man. Hmm . . . 

"Please put your hands together for the lovely . . ." I remembered where I was, standing behind the heavy velvet curtains, dressed in my contemporary school girl attire. I was so sick for wearing this, I sighed. "The enchanting . . . _KYRA_!" My favorite DJ announced vibrantly, that's my Que.

_Damn baby all I need is a Lil' bit  
A Lil' bit of this, a Lil' bit of that  
Get it cracking in the club when you hear the shit  
Drop it like it's hot, get to whipping that back  
_

_Girl shake that thing, yeah work that thing  
Let me see it go up, and, down  
Rotate that thang, I wanna touch that thang  
When you make it go round and round _

I sauntered out with the most amazing display of confidence. My wavy sleek tresses flagged behind me as I twirled around, flaunting what I had. A number of choices I had to snag as much cash as I possibly could. Wearing a white button up collar shirt, and a _very_ noticeable black bra underneath. Accompanied by a tradition plaid skirt, and sheer white stockings, topped off by a pair of ebony heels. "Come on boys!" I winked, gripping the pole as tight as I could.

_All man really need is a Lil' bit  
Not a lot baby girl, just a Lil' bit  
We can head to the crib in a Lil' bit  
I can show you how I live in a Lil' bit  
I wanna unbutton your pants just a Lil' bit  
Take 'em off and pull 'em down just a Lil' bit  
Get to kissing and touching a Lil' bit  
Get to licking and fucking a Lil' bit _

As long of eternity it felt like under the blazing stage lights, my routine took only fifteen minutes. As soon as I had slipped on my scantily clothing, it was sooner that the barely there rags came offThe hip-hop rhythm retreated back into the large speakers centered all around the stage. And I made my final stance as the lights flashed and my figure faded into the darkness, fleeting off into the backroom.

"Hey honey child," Robbin called nonchalantly. She was busily drawing on the remainder of her sensual rosy eyeliner. Her dazzling emerald irises fixated on my reflection in the parlor mirror, "Looks like you did yourself good t'night, shook what your momma gave ya?" She quirked a chuckle, eyeing the sack of 20s I swung subconsciously.

"You could say that," I smiled. Striding passed her, resting my nearly bare backside on the leather sofa. "So, what's the jam for _Daisy_?" My lips curved to a smirk, her stage name was cute. She stayed true to her southern heritage, and from what I remember Daisy was her mother's name. It held such sentimental value for her, maybe she felt a warmth in her heart that gives her the courage to frolic in front of these men.

"Cherry Pie." Robbie simply muttered, gliding on her famous American made honey flavored lip gloss.

"Another American metal song, right?" I joked lightly,

Her extended lashes fluttered, as she turned quickly on her designer heels. "Yes ma'am!" The silly redhead winked, "Besides worrying over me, sugar. I wouldn't be a genuine friend if I didn't ask . . . is that chicken head pestering you still?" Crossing her arms she questioned me fiercely, oh lord. Robbin and her determination, hell you gotta love her though.

"No, I haven't seen her or _him_ back out in the bar. But if they were here my eyes would've spotted them," I grinned.

"Well, if I catch her spiteful hide any where near you." Robbin crackled her knuckles, and narrowed her brows so wickedly I twitched in intimidation. "I'll handle mine, a good ol' dose of _southern _hospitality, per say."

"You and you're loud American speech." Sango sighed comically, leaning her weight against the stiff plaster wall. "But it certainly drives our Asian men into a frenzy."

I nodded, as our loveable US born Robbin bowed gracefully as if she were accepting an award. "Well ya'll are so fair and well spoken ya gotta expect me to bring the hype!" She giggled through her thick accent.

"I really admire you," I muttered insecurely. But in fact Robbin was the poster girl for guts, maybe guts was an understatement. . . _Cojones_, would be the word

The 22-year-old's swift eyes made contact with my own shy ones. "Sugar, there ain't nothin' to admire. But, I suppose in the same light I admire ya'll as well."

Sango grinned impishly, "I never thought I'd see the day when Robbin Chesterson was _emotional_."

"Well looks like I got ya'll fooled, haven't I?" The red head's sheer mint eyes flared, with her trademark smile she stalked over to the curtain. Whipped her long fiery tresses and disappeared behind the rich velvet.

* * *

"_LIFE"_

_Sometimes life is a mirror, reflection of the time and ways of the past. Journeys still uncharted,_ _moments forgotten. Lives once died to be more, more than one can dream . . . for the beauty of a single breath not yet hailed from sea. Never lost, nor found. Sometimes, is left to me._

_Kagome Higurashi,_

* * *

I've always enjoyed the passion flows of writing. I know what you're thinking, **she's just a 'stripper', don't expect anything but drugs, alcohol and sex from that lowlife . . .** My field is so stereotypical, to others we are lazy whores that are to pathetic to go out a get a _real_ job. **NOT** true. The women I have met are the most genuine, _sophisticated_, wonderful people. Money is a fantasy, and getting paid means nudity and provocative behavior for them . . . us. Do not let your line of work define you, its not always true. 

I have dreams for more than my lifestyle. Believe me or not, as a child. To escape my domestic pains I wrote poetry, read mythical tales . . . anything to over shadow my aching soul. And it all comes undone, I blew my education, when my mom kicked me out. One argument over booze and she snags me by my hair, kicks open the front door and -literally- tosses me to the curb.

There are not words to justify my trauma, my emotional wounds, the scars I carry. After being tossed to the slums I wandered aimlessly through the streets, unable to stifle a tear. I was stunned, in just five minutes the worse my life could've been, _ironically_ got **unreally worse**. A black and white film, the vital issues plagued my mind . . . that's when it hit me, she hit me.

I wasn't paying attention where the hell I was walking, or who I was walking into better yet. **Slam**. "Oh–ah, excuse me!" I cried helplessly, backing away as tears spilled after an hour of grieving my new future. Through blurry vision I watched her flinch, then slowly walk forward. I had not expected this, but for some unexplained reason she embraced me, a stranger.

"What on earth is the matter?" Sango whispered soothingly. "To make you cry . . ."

After that fragment in time, I became a different person. A bolder woman, in the sense Sango was my back bone I had been deprived of at birth. My soul completed, I had grown to cherish her, love her as my only kin. We even bicker like sisters now,_

* * *

Kingdom come, kingdom go. Trials we see, no one knows what to expect other than the unknown. Speaks inexplicit words, faux and veritable. __The clocks hands are involuntary, their strokes are what can. Struggles and all, we are not a failure until our day's end, where we sleep for good . . . godsend._

I wrote that after my conversation at the club. I really don't know why, all I know for sure is that I write angst only when my heart feels threatened. That guy, I can't seem to shrug him off like I do the others. Why? Why is my feeling at stake? Why must my emotion cloud by better judgement?

* * *

I walked alone, the misty canals leaked through the streets. My pace quickened as I glanced at my watch, "Shit!" I was late, with a boss like Naraku, a total schizophrenic I was doomed. Tardiness was his biggest pet peeve, I sighed anxiously knowing I couldn't escape his wrath tonight. 

"Bad day?" A suave voice came from my side. "I hate those." I instantly jerked my neck in fright from a sudden appearance. My eyes widened, what luck. Vibrant golden irises met mine, it was him, reluctantly.

"You're–the."

"Guy from the club."

"No, the lying-two-timer!" I corrected with my eyes blazing back.

I was surprised when he laughed, shrugging his shoulders. "Not quite what I had in mind, but okay." Tonight he appeared to be dressed like–like a thug? I struggled back my amused chuckles. "Ya'know, Kikyo. The woman who flipped in there the other day–was my ex." I raised a suspicious brow, "I got the impression . . . that scared you off."

I rolled my eyes, "Hmm, is that so." I coughed in disbelief,

"_Yeah_, that _is_ so." He so cooly commented,

"So, should I call security now–or wait until after, and have them restrain Robbin after she beats you senseless for _stalking_ me." I asked with a bitchy flare, I absolutely hated when _playas_ like this try and scam on me, as there _third other woman_.

"Look, I just wanna get to know you. How 'bout you and I hang out . . . away from the strip club?" This mysterious guy offered me a date still, either he was hopelessly oblivious or overconfident of my threat. "Whadda ya say?" My lip trembled, I was unsure whether or not I would regret this but . . .

"Fine! _Then_, will you stop lurking in the shadows out here!" I asked with narrowed eyes, curious as to whether my scare tactics are enough to make him squirm.

"With pleasure," He added.

"Okay, Mr . . .?" I gave him the look, like _'hey buddy fill in the blank!"_ tapping my foot impatiently.

"No Mr, Just Inuyasha." This silver haired devil gave me a cocky grin, as if he knew what my _'man or mouse'_ maneuvers were, and how to dodge them. "So I'm guessin' you're name isn't Krya."

"You're a genius." I rolled my eyes in disgust, "Its Kagome."

"Nice," His feline like eyes stared me down, as if the predator was drooling in wait for its prey to wander unknowingly into its trap. Would I be foolish, and have to sweep up the shattered remains.

"I know," I avoided his flattery. "So where do you plan to take me on this date?" I interrogated, ready to sniff out any hints of a scrub. Like does he have his own car, is he a cheap scape, does he live at home with his momma. Those are sure fire signs of trouble,

Expecting an answer not his hand guiding me in another direction. I gasped, throwing my arm away from his solid grip. "Hey, chill out. I'm not kidnaping you," Inuyasha chuckled humorously, walking back over to me.

"You didn't tell me you were taking me somewhere you psycho! Am I suppose to read your mind?" I hissed angrily, tightening my arms to my sides.

He chortled arrogantly again, "Jeez! You're tense for a girl who dances in the nude for a livin'." Reaching out his hand he gave me a charming smile, tilting his head to the side. Inuyasha's dilating pupils seemed to give me shudders, calling out for me to be reasonable.

"My boss is gonna be on my back tomorrow, so you better show me a good time." I said smoothly, trying my hardest to give him the right impression. The nonsexual impression, "lead the way." My hand reluctantly slid into his grasp, and I allowed him to direct me a little ways down the street.

"Hop on." He muttered, sliding on his helmet. I gawked in awe at the monstrous motorcycle that parked in front of me. It was so amazingly detailed, anime-sweat drop. I pondered for a moment, it must've been custom made. But . . . custom made bikes were unearthly expensive! Damn! "Uh. . ."

"What?" The silver haired man asked, raising his eyebrow through the tinted helmet screen. "Its safe, if that's what you're–."

"No! It just, you're bike is sweet." I ignored his amused laughter. I simply took the time to take in his appearance, chiseled chin, deep-set eyes, breath taking features. I barely caught myself smiling, long neck, broad shoulders clothed in a jet black biker looking leather jacket with a neutral white tee underneath. My silly eyes ventured lower, a platinum chain dangled from his neck, at the end was a strange symbol. I've never seen something like this before, a lion with a stainless steel 'X' through it.

Inuyasha wore matching leather pants, normally this would make me question his sexuality. But They were the farthest thing from tight, in fact they were so loose the band of his white bower were quite visible. His shoes, I glanced lower and was relieved they weren't those queer dressy shoes. Nope. They were gray boots,

I sighed, I had quite the catch in my net. I gazed down at myself, my tight jean skirt would make it rather difficult to straddle the bike. Hell, I brushed away my insecurities and swung my leg over the side of the motorcycle. I awaited him to do the same, I even flashed him an interested expression, patting the seat in front of me. "Come on, you promised me a good time. Remember?"

"Yeah baby." Inuyasha smirked, quickly seating himself and starting the ignition. "We'll have a great time!" he shouted over the loud stuttering of the engine.

**

* * *

A/N:** Well, that marks the end of chapter 5. I hope it met your standards, and was overall entertaining. What I try and bring to the plate is comical wit yet depth and feeling to the character and plot. Anyway . here's a **Anime-Alee, One in a Million fan poll**! _PLEASE VOTE_, I may take in the majority opinion and go in that direction. Every vote counts,

* * *

POLL #1: What is your view on Kagome's character?

a. she's great! You made her _real,_ in a sense her personality is more of an actual struggling person.

b. I **hate** her! She's a total bitch! No wait, you're the bitch!

c. indecisive, don't know don't care . . .

POLL#2 What is your view on the plot?

a. I really like it, its dramatic, fun, intelligent. (Feel free to add your own comment)

b. Its dumb, it makes Kagome look like a no good slut! (asshole, you better have a better reason than that!)

c. Uhhh . . . I dunno, (feel free to explain)

POLL#3 Be my critic, would you rate this fic . . .

five stars, excellent! Encore:throws roses:

four stars, its pretty good.

three stars, its average.

two stars, it SUCKS

one star, why are you still writing?

hugs and love 

_oyasumi nisai minasan_

(goodnight everybody)


	6. you got it bad

**A/N: **Oh my goodness, I had no idea the polls would be taken so vocally. :gushes: aww, you guys are the best. I appreciate **every** comment, negative, positive, and indecisive. I will take the time to reply to a good majority of you reviewers, to all those who take the time and gave this story a chance. _Hugs, kisses and much love!

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha its characters or the lyrics to the _confessions of a broken heart

* * *

__Bubblez4ya: _thanks for your comments, and your protectiveness. Hope to hear from you again, tell me what you think of this chapter. _WitchHunter966:_ OMG, I absolutely LOVE that song. Great idea, I'm surprised I didn't think of that myself. _xXxGoldenEyesxXx:_ Thanks x 5, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. _Darkness101:_ Thanks for your time! _Un4given Miko:_ five stars:eyes sparkle: Arigato! (Thanks) _chibi horsewoman: _I understand, I am sort of bias when it comes to the musical content in this fic. But I'm glad you could see past that. _Inu-Mikos:_ is there . . . two of you? Oh well, thanks girl_s_. Um, you see. I like Kikyo, so he will not be brutalized. Sorry, but please try and still enjoy. _CrossDressingGirl:_ interesting ID, anyway thanks for the love. _Catse2000: _I'm glad I could break the barrier. I never had the intention of making Kagome a slut, or appear trashy. Thanks, finally someone gets it. _Drake Clawfang: _I appreciate the honesty, and I have great respect for your opinion. I know I am not the greatest, (wish I was) and I am certainly not the worst. Thanks,

* * *

Previously on One in a Million

I sighed. I had quite the catch in my net. I gazed down at myself. My tight jean skirt would make it rather difficult to straddle the bike. Hell, I brushed away my insecurities and swung my leg over the side of the motorcycle. I awaited him to do the same. I even flashed him an interested expression, patting the seat in front of me. "Come on, you promised me a good time. Remember?"

"Yeah baby." Inuyasha smirked, quickly seating himself and starting the ignition. "We'll have a great time!" he shouted over the loud stuttering of the engine.

* * *

**One in a Million**

Chapter#6: You Got It Bad

* * *

I squealed like an anxious child, the meal I had previously eaten was having a beach party in my stomach. The man I trust my safety to I had just officially met, only five minutes ago and his past his very history was in the dark. I repressed another dense moan as my grip tightened around his waist, my mind was swirling. "You okay?" Inuyasha shouted above the loud revving of the engine. Now that we had come to a halt, I noticed just how compressed my arms when around him. 

"Uh," I gulped timidly. Embarrassed at how clingy I had gotten, I waited for the roar of the monstrous bike to dissipate in the cool night air to reply. "Yeah," I reassured. Regaining my composure, I swung my legs off quickly, glancing down at his brightly burning irises. He had his hands folded under his chin, his brows raised suspiciously.

"You sure?" His gruff, yet smooth tone rung.

"Yes!" I hissed dismissing his accusation, how dare he start our _date_ out with interrogating me like an idiot! I turned on my heel sharply, deciding to investigate our location. **_SAKANA'S_**. Hmm, I pondered silently. "Not too shabby." I quirked, as he moved to my side. "But what is it?" I squinted my eyes, trying to see through the darkly tinted windows. Useless,

"Sushi joint," He answered simply. "That okay with you, princess?" Inuyasha removed his helmet, tossing it on his bicycle seat.

I flashed him an annoyed glare, "Yeah. This will do," I flipped my long sleek locks. I followed him inside, which was ironically nicer than the outside. There was a beautiful bar, filled with many men that were -from the looks of it- frequent customers. Obnoxiously laughing to the _baaten_, I twitched. A little_ too_ comfortable,

"Oh! Hello Inuyasha," chimed a girlish voice. I glanced toward the owner curiously. She must be at least 16. This girl was quite adorable for someone of her age, her deep hazel eyes glowed. Her choppy, ebony tresses bounced as she moved from behind the desk, "Oi, why didn't you tell me you were coming? I would've saved your favorite table." I eyed her nametag –

"No problem Rin, I actually didn't plan on stoppin' by." Instantly his feline eyes over shadowed me, as if insinuating we were here on a date. "So, where is that bastard of a brother of mine, these days?" I flinched at that unexpected comment,

This young girl gave him a distorted glare, "_Sesshomaru_ is out in Hokkaido, on business." Rin released a hopeful sigh, "Maybe he will return before our special anniversary dinner, next week." I notice Inuyasha roll his eyes in disgust, and shuffle closer to her as would a brother trying to comfort his sister.

"Don't sweat it, kay? I'll personally make sure his inconsiderate ass makes it down before your dinner." This mysterious silver-haired man that I assumed was just another cocky guy looking for a loose girl, apparently was more than he seemed. Inuyasha wasn't just another confident, sexy guy. He was tender as well.

I felt my expression soften at the site of him patting her head affectionately. "It'll be all right kiddo," I watched him in awe, how sweet. I allowed my lips to churn to a smile as he gazed back toward me, "I hope you're up for some raw fish tonight." He smirked,

"I know you'll love it, it's just so tasty here, I say that as a regular customer." Rin chirped nonchalantly, grabbing an well-organized menu off of her desk. "May I seat you now?" I gave her a warm smile and nodded,

She was definitely a sweetheart. She strode like an innocent child through the aisle over to a secluded table. I moved quickly to the booth seat, leaving Inuyasha for the stiff chairs. Now was not the time to let my guard down, I made that mistake once . . . I will not make it again . . . I don't think my heart can . . . "Kagome, hey!" I blinked rapidly, refocusing back on reality.

Rin smiled sweetly setting my menu down before me. "Forgive me. You must be a first-timer. Here you go,"

I gave an apologetic expression, shifting my eyes down at the text. "I will have the ebi sashimi, with some chilled ice tea. Please," I handed her the menu. Closing my eyes,

"Uh," I heard him stall. He probably figured us _strippers_ don't eat sushi, let alone have ever laid eyes on it. Typical male, I sighed. "I'll have the maguro, some tako, a side of edamame, and some sake." He replied smoothly,

"Great choices, it will be about a 10 minute wait." The teen shifted her neutral irises toward the chef at the bar, her eyes twitching in embarrassment. "Gachou, Komochi and Hiten are slacking . . ." she frowned, smacking her forehead. "Excuse me!" She murmured nervously moving swiftly to the bar.

My eyes refocused on Inuyasha, "You know I'm on to your little game." He cocked,

"What . . . do you mean?" I raised a suspicious brow.

"You're a tough girl, I knew that the minute I laid eyes on you. But acting like so cold shell of a woman is really irritating after a few minutes."

I was speechless, my mouth twisted into a scowl. _HOW DARE HE _think he knows me! "Listen buddy, I gave you a fair chance by coming here tonight. And what do you do! You try and size me up!" I raised my voice slightly with each word.

"No you listen . . ." I stared blankly, once again stunned by his sudden stern attitude. "You're a beautiful girl, but your attitude for all I know bites! I wanna get to know you, but I don't know how much more of your ice princess attitude I can take!" His bright golden irises narrowed, as if challenging me to snap back. "I've known chicks like you, bitter, scorned women that at one time in their lives were taken advantage of their love and hurt. My ex Kikyo, that happen to her too. She ended up driving me away . . ."

"I . . ."

"You know, I'm not the conceited prick you probably think I am. You can talk to me, hell. I'm sure no therapist but I'm a good listener." Inuyasha never ceases to impress me,

I bit my lip, unsure if I could trust him on such a personal level. "Basically _anything_ that could go wrong, _did_ go wrong." I felt my eyes twinge as they lowered to my decorative chopsticks, "Dead beat parents, jerk ex boyfriend, no place to live."

It was a rush, half-remorseful that I was revealing this to some hotshot, and the other dry relief. "Shit." Was all he uttered, I felt silly all of a sudden.

"But I have Sango, she _is_ my family. My rock that helps me go on," I purposely avoided eye contact. I must have sounded trashy, just like my job makes me out to be. Then I felt a finger under my chin, I gazed up hesitantly, and eyes ready to buckle from the salty tears I held desperately.

"Hey, I'm sorry bout' all that." I felt a weak smile creep along my cheeks.

"Thanks . . ." I nodded; it was mesmerizing that moment. I knew I'd remember it forever, we both looked so vulnerable together. I felt his eyes waver on me, giving my cheeks a rosy hue as I shyly turned away.

"Uh, sorry Yasha am I interupting?"Rin appeared beside our table with a platter already ready.

"No kiddo." He reassured her as he moved his napkin to the side giving more space for his dish. "Smells De-lisc-ous!" He ogled smacking his lips loudly; all I could do is smile at him.

"Yes, thank you Rin." I whispered with a smile, I proceeded to unravel the band around my sticks and neatly picked at my shrimp, dipping elegantly in the rich soy sauce. Lord did sushi hit the spot. Now that I recall, I haven't seen sushi since I was about 10. Oddly enough it was with my father, Haru Higurashi. I can still smell his spicy cologne, and see his face so clearly.

_"Daddy." I chirped happily, holding his hand tightly in mine. The feeling of the new Casmir gloves he had bought just before November felt smooth against my flesh. It was fairly cold out, fresh snow paving the streets as we walked along the icy sidewalk closing in on our destination._

_"Yes Kagome?" He answered involuntarily, keeping his dark auburn eyes ahead. _

_"When are you gonna move back in with mommy, Souta and me?" I asked hopefully, the absence of my father was the ripple in my heart. Whenever he wasn't around half of me felt sore and empty, "We all miss you!" I insisted, gazing up at his emotionless face. _

_"Kagome, remember when I told you not to talk about these things. When I feel pressured, things won't go too well. Okay?" My face dimmed, and I nodded sadly. Soon he stopped in front of a decaying building, the paint was peeling and the sign above the doorway was blinking neon purple reading: Miyagi's Sushi & Grill. I stared with my mouth agape, tugging at my father's coat sleeve. "This is where we're going to eat." He relied sternly, still lacking the fatherly warmth behind his words._

_Throughout dinner, there were no words to be exchanged. All I wanted to hear was "Honey, I'm coming home. Don't cry anymore . . ." my eyes grew red, I knew if I stirred the subject back to life he would get angry. At his worst my father was a tyrant, anything in his path was reduced to ash. I was no exception. So I held my tongue and picked at my rice, watching as my father did the same only his attention focused outside a dim window._

_What I noticed about my father was he felt trapped, whether he cared to hide it or not. I knew; I saw that hunger in his dead eyes. He longed for a life without limits or obligations, as his offspring he felt obligated to provide for me, raise me, love me. A father should never feel obligated, or forced to care for his child. That is the curse he had, to love himself above all others._

_But at the time I was just happy to have his company, especially when mom was going through her short temperaments where I often felt neglected. Every girl needs a dad's tenderness; I craved for any type of emotion. I just wanted a reaction out of him, _

_Why'd you have to go? Why'd You'd have to go! Why'd you have to go? Daughter to father, daughter father, I am broken but I am hoping, daughter to father, daughter father. I am crying, apart of me is dying, cause these are the confessions of a broken heart . . . And I dream of you that would, that would never leave me alone to pick up the pieces . . . daddy to hold me, that's what I needed. _

"Hey," I found Inuyasha's feline like eyes probing my own.

"Well, I'm done. I work the early shift tomorrow and need my beauty sleep." I changed the mood, reverting back to my cold exterior.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Un-fucking-believable." He yawned, "Alright princess, we'll get you home."

* * *

"It was . . . _great_."

"Was _it_?" Sango asked, in between munching chips. I could see her eyes practically absorbing me with intensity.

"Yes!" I insisted,

"It would be _more_ convincing if you appeared more enthusiastic." She lectured, eyeing me carefully. Lounging lazily on our sectional couch,

"I'm sorry that I'm tired and I appear _unenthusiastic_." I sighed, setting keys down on the counter with a clank. I moved quickly despite my sluggish mind set toward my bedroom.

"HOLD UP!" Sango practically shouted, standing on top of our armrest like a proud pirate. "Did he put the moves on you?" She demanded protectively, raising her fist to emphasize.

I simply shook my head with a grin. "Sang, don't worry so much. But no, surprisingly he didn't. We actually discussed a few things." I had to leave some sort of a cliffhanger. I watched her angry expression morph into a curious one.

"Like what?" She probed,

I walked gracefully into my bedroom, shutting the door as she chased after me in desperation. "Like what _Kagome_?"

**

* * *

A/N:** Thanks for your patience guys, Christmas is on its way, so Merry Christmas & Happy New Year!

* * *


	7. honestly tell me

**

* * *

A/N:** I'll try and get this chapter out before new years. This chapter introduces some more charred details about Kagome's past. There's more to Inuyasha in this story than you will predict. Enjoy,

* * *

_O N A N O T H E R N O T E_: I am sick of hearing "how is a 15 year old able to describe the ropes of a strip club?" Hello you prudes its called realistic imagination, and televison. God some of you are so stupid. Try watching TV for once and actually look. This information is in your own backyard, stop assuming I'm twisted. Or **get a life **and go read some mary sue trash.

* * *

**Previously on One in a Million . . .**

"HOLD UP!" Sango practically shouted, standing on top of our armrest like a proud pirate. "Did he put the moves on you?" She demanded protectively, raising her fist to emphasize.

I simply shook my head with a grin. "Sang, don't worry so much. But no, surprisingly he didn't. We actually discussed a few things." I had to leave some sort of a cliffhanger. I watched her angry expression morph into a curious one.

"Like what?" She probed,

I walked gracefully into my bedroom, shutting the door as she chased after me in desperation. "Like what _Kagome_?"

* * *

**One in a Million**

Chapter#7: honestly tell me

* * *

"Souta? Souta calm down!" I yelled over the receiver, he couldn't stop crying. My heart began to sink in a ocean of a million possible reasons. "Please baby!" I tried soothing him, as I did when we were both younger. It seemed to work somewhat, he huffed quietly trying to mutter the words. "What is it?" 

"Da-dad's back!" My younger brother wheezed, my eyes widened with disbelief. Old memories arose, stirring up painful feelings I had tried to erase. "He came back Kagome!"

"Souta don't!" I whispered sternly, my eyes stinging from closing them so tightly. "Not again, don't believe him damn it!" I cried in agony, as did my brother. Why must a father bring so much heart ache like ours did? It wasn't fair.

I looked down at my watch. "I gotta go."

"What?"

"I gotta go now! I have a job Souta, I can't talk about this!" I fumed, dabbing my tears with a napkin. I grabbed my keys haste fully. "Bye."

"Wait Kago-m." I clicked my flip phone, and dropped the call. _I'm sorry, forgive me . . .

* * *

_

I hurried as fast as possible with four inch heels strapped along my ankles up the steel stairs to the dressing room. Nearly losing my balance I swung open the door, only to meet the unpleasant presence of my boss, Naraku. His electric eyes clashed gazes with mine, "Oh hey boss!" I smiled as best I could, his arms folded tightly across his suited chest. 

"Ms. Higurashi, it seems not only were you later this morning. You also failed to _show up _last night!" I flinched as his jagged tooth nabbed his lower lip, I could only cringe as I gulped down any possible explanation. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I um . . ." I lost my voice,

"She was doing me a favor boss." Came a thick southern voice, _Robbin_.

"Excuse me?"Naraku shifted on his heel, narrowing his eyes at the young American smacking her lips smearing on some peppermint lip stick.

"She was lookin' after my lil' girl boss. She had an awful high fever last night, I knew I was the opening act, so I couldn't imagine calling in sick on such short notice. So . . . I asked Kagome if she could care for Karin while I was here." Her rich eyes never wavered,

"Is that so?" My boss scratched at his stubbly chin, then reluctantly spoke. "Alright, but Kagome. Since we're all full tonight, I need you to cover the waitressing. Gwen called in sick a while ago." Naraku began to vanish out of the door, "Mei will show you the ropes." with that he resided back to the VIP room to sip on chardene, and receive raunchy lap dances hell owning a strip club had its sick benefits for a sleazy guy.

I sighed in relief, "Thanks Rob!" I squealed, flinging my arms around her.

"No problem' love." The strawberry blonde grinned, fluffing her angelic curls.

I strode passed my peers, and downstairs into the lobby. Shuffling through the crowd of howling men, over to the dimly lighted bar. Our bartender Mei was polishing the counters in between servicing. Her long chestnut locks were braided with bright blue ribbons, her dazzling emerald eyes glanced up, now noticing my presence. "Hello there Kagome." Everyone here was so close knit, unknown faces were uncommon among our employees. "Boss said I should show what our waitress's chores are, come round' here." I followed her eyes to the small swinging door that lead behind the counter.

"In the back, there's a spare uniform. Size four, looks about the right size." Her rosy cheeks smiled, I nodded and walked back along the dark hallway into the storage closet. I switched on the flashing bulb. Changing into the risque waitress ensemble,

* * *

I hesitantly returned to the bar where Mei was ready to prep me with my next few tasks throughout the day. I leaned against the counter, with my elbow supporting my chin. "All you need to do for now is walk around the den and take orders, come back. I'll give you the drinks and you carry them to the guys on this tray over here. Kay?" I nodded reluctantly, this was embarrassing, which was odd cause usually I have less cloths on during a normal work day. I sighed, looking back down at my outfit. There was a Dorothy gone wrong blue plaid apron wrapped around my tight white not to mention short dress. My feet were all ready killing me in these sapphire blue stiletto heels. What French idiot designed these bastards any ways? I grew easily distracted 

I paced toward a few tables, the next few hours filled with ogling stares, groping hands, and drunken madness, god did I miss the stage. Luckily my break had _finally_ came, I laid back on a vacant stool. Crossing my legs preventing any unwanted attention, I sat up more taking in the dingy scenery.

I felt up my pockets, looking for the prize. "Ah hah!" I snatched a pack of cigarettes, Kimichi brand. Luckily I had a makeshift lighter as well, I slid the stick between my lips, flicking the bic igniting the sparks with the end of the cigarette, I quickly exhaled, creating a small cloud of gray around my mouth. I knew smoking was _extremely_ bad for your health but in the end it was my outlet for stress. Especially with a new source, Souta was still young and had a heart of gold still very gullible. My father was a storm, he rolled back into town every so often, leaving just as quickly as he came. But the devastation afterward was hard to repair, more so for my brother than for me. Over the years I grew numb to his absence and if he did make an appearance nothing would change. After that night . . . I'd never see him the same.

_I could hear her sobbing, wheezing, screaming at him. I hid behind the corner watching with tears burning down my cheeks, my father raised his fist in anger as my mother lay trembling on the floor. "Haru you bastard! You worthless bastar-" She never got the chance to finish her verbal onslaught, there was silence for a moment. Mom held her face, as blood began to spill from her bruised forehead. "Get out! Get out now!" She screamed hoarsely, _

"_You're the one that's worthless you whore! That's what you are a no good whore!" His dark eyes filled with malice, I shivered, letting a whimper escape. He grabbed her by the throat, as she her screams were muffled from the pressure on her jugular. I recognized this, my eyes widen in terror. "Daddy!" I cried out emerging from my hiding spot, running with open arms in their direction. "Don't hurt mommy!" _

_It all happened so quickly, he threw her down as she coughed viciously gasping for breath, I stopped in fear as he twisted to face me. The look in his eyes was unspeakable, no daughter she ever see what I saw in that moment. I saw him raise his fist, time slowed down as I stared wide eyed as his fist connected all I heard was "KAGOME!" My mother screamed desperately. _

I gasped, taking in my previous setting. My eyes began to water slightly, memories like that I tried to forget. My hand raised to the back of my head, finding the scar on the skin covering my skull. I felt my stomach ache, I never wanted see him again! That night I lost everything, my respect, my trust and my love I had for him.

I inhaled sharply, not noticing someone approach and still on the stool next to me. "Smoking is a bad habit to break," Came a gruff voice, alerting my attention. It was fairly dark where I sat, I could only make out basic characteristics. He was definitely _older_, maybe forty five or so.

I nodded with a weak smile, "Old habits die hard." I simply said,

"What's a young girl like yourself doing here?" He questioned, I grew irritated.

"Paying the bills." I snapped, glancing back over at this shady man. He looked familiar, probably some frequent customer.

"Ya'know, I have a daughter about your age."

"Listen buddy, if you wanna do some _talking_ go see Cherry, she's the **escort** not me." I really didn't feel like being criticized in an atmosphere like this. I quickly got up, returning the other side of the bar. Avoiding eye contact as I scrubbed away my frustrations at the counter. "Hey, can I get a beer?" The man reemerged, I twitched in agitation.

"Yeah." I singed, taking the cheapest most bitter brand of beer from the dusty shelf and pouring it quickly, then shoving it in his direction.

"Kagome, you're service is done! You're free to go." Mei smiled, moving beside me.

I sighed in relief, a second more of this I would have lost it!

"You're Kagome?" The man's voice asked in utter astonishment, I raised an eye brow.

"Yeah what of it?" I snorted, ignoring him completely and quickly untying the apron around my tight white dress.

"Nothing." He dismissed, I rolled my eyes angrily. Retreating back to the storage closet, I slammed the door in aggravation. "_God_!" I singed, my fist clenched. I don't need some sleazy asshole coming down on me at a time like this! My jaw was fixed tightly, I released a sigh leaning back against the door.

_I awoke with a white lighted head ache, it felt like my skull was gonna split along the back. My eyes squeezed tightly as tears trickled down the corners, it was hard to focus on my surroundings. All I could remember was my mother and my father arguing as they always did, but why was I laying on the floor passed out? I decided to try moving, I slid my hand to the side pressing down on the wood floor, I raised my brow as my fingers glided through a sticky wet substance. I slowly leaned up, putting all my weight on my lower half. I glanced to my left trailing my hand to eye view, I gasped. My wrist below was dripping in blood, _

_I was so startled I crawled to the corner, staring in horror as I made trails through the blood. But where was it coming from? Then . . . I felt something cold and very moist drip down the back of my neck. My eyes widened, as I reached my hand back only to have it return with the same shade of dark blood. I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream . . . my fingers inspected my forehead roaming to the back of my head. I sharply inhaled, there was the source. A wound to the back of my head, "Mommy?" I gasped, when no one returned the call I grew afraid and began to scream, what had happened? And why!_

A hollow knock at the door alerted me back from my painful memories. I felt tears coming once again, I swallowed passed the lump growing dominant in my throat. "Baby." I relaxed slightly at the sound of _his_ voice. "The waitress told me you're back here."

" . . . yeah," I sighed, releasing the handle and clashing gazes with those stunning golden irises. "Hey." I whispered in a diminished tone,

"Sexy costume." Inuyasha chuckled huskily, I couldn't help but laugh. I must have sat in there for fifteen minutes, and I still hadn't changed back to my normal cloths. I brought my eyes back up to meet those feline pupils that radiated such a luring essence.

"Thanks, but . . . why'd you show up?" My stone cold exterior reemerged, I rested my shoulders against the wall observing him carefully.

"I missed my little ice princess." I huffed but couldn't help but let my smile shone through. "Is she melting away?" He nudged playfully, I frowned trying to hide my grin from view. It made me feel embarrassed and vulnerable. I slide my hand on the opposite wall of the hallway,

"Not quite." I replied sharply, raising my defined raven lashes. I felt strange suddenly, it was an awkward moment in that dim hallway. We were secluded and mesmerized, I felt his shadow overlap me. I stayed still, as he lifted my chin slowly. I squinted my eyes as he smirked down over my face, in a matter of seconds I could feel his warm breath on my lips. I opened my eyes as I fell hypnotized.

"I wanted to do this since I first saw you, Kagome." I shuddered as his low tone sent chills down my spine, I felt comfortable for the first time in years with a guy. I let my hands wander up around his neck, as if giving silent permission for Inuyasha to proceed. We were so close, I could smell the mint as he exhale above my nostrils and glossed lips.

"So it _is_ you." I broke away from Inuyasha's grasp, gazing in a startled stance at the same man that was at the bar. _He followed me back here!_

"What?" I narrowed my eyes, moving subconsciously closer to Inuyasha.

"Kagome, Kagome . . ." The gruff looking man appeared under the flickering light, my eyes widened to the point of stinging. The tall slender man stood around 6'3 with a narrow jaw line dark five o'clock shadow and those same unforgettable auburn eyes, I felt like breaking down.

"_Dad_?" My voice began to crack, he aged since I last saw him. But nevertheless he was the same man that caused the void in my heart, and he presence was nothing but trouble. But my chest tightened, he has never seen me like this. "Why are you-?"

"Look at you, look what you choose to do with your body!" His voice heightened, it was just like the old days. I was ashamed, I never needed to be reminded of my failure. "Your mother told me I could find you_ here_, but you know you're mother-a no good trifling whore." I felt my lungs restrict, it was harder to breathe. "I thought she was trying to confuse me, make me angry for no good reason. But look what I find! _My_ daughter as some trashy cocktail waitress at a god damn strip club!" I felt tears spill, if there was anyone in this world that could shatter me so easily it was my father.

"Just leave!" I cried, my face twisted with pain. "Leave me alone damn it!" I screamed hysterically, turning to walk back into the storage room as an escape. But evasion was never an option with _him_, Inuyasha was nearly invisible to me now. I was afraid of him witnessing my old trash I completely forgot he was there I stumbled passed him desperately turning the handle to the storage room. But something halted me, I stopped before the door.

"Get outta here dirt bag!" I heard the silver haired man curse, my heart beat rose rapidly. I turned quickly, I felt a mixture of so many different emotions. Why did he have to get involved, nothing good would come of Inuyasha's interference, my father would just grow more irrational.

"Make me punk! She's my problem I don't need you involved!" My father yelled, his low masculine voice booming in volume. I felt I had to counter and stop the near confrontation before it began. I moved between the two, both remain still.

"_Please_ don't Inuyasha . . . just go." I pleaded, looking toward him with my eyes that were watery and red.

"No, _he's_ the one that needs to go!" Inuyasha growled with an intimidating expression. "This is such bull shit!"

"Little boy, you have no business here. Why do you go find your self _another_ whore!" The middle aged man barked ferociously, his eyes as deadly as ever. I shivered, knowing neither would back down according to their stiff posture.

**

* * *

A/N:** uh-oh I'm gonna get it from all of you. Cliff hanger galore, I couldn't help myself though. My internet's busted so it might be a while before I can post this. Lots of love fans and readers.

* * *


	8. you're gonna be okay

**Previously on One in a Million **

"_Please_ don't Inuyasha . . . just go." I pleaded, looking toward him with my eyes that were watery and red.

"No, _he's_ the one that needs to go!" Inuyasha growled with an intimidating expression. "This is such bull shit!"

"Little boy, you have no business here. Why do you go find your self _another_ whore!" The middle aged man barked ferociously, his eyes as deadly as ever. I shivered, knowing neither would back down according to their stiff posture.

**One in a Million**

Chapter#8: you're gonna be okay

I sat in the office, head in my hands as I listened to my boss. "Inexcusable, unacceptable. First you completely ditch your shift yesterday, you were tardy this shift, and then you bring about a scuffle? Help me understand _Kyra_." My ears tuned in, he rarely referred to me by _that_ name…

"I apologize Sir…" I mumbled, unsure of what sort of explanation I could give.

"This is not Fight Club, both of those men are banned." He hissed, his dark violet eyes ablaze.

"That's fine."

"Is it? You're very successful here, don't make me regret my decision to employ you." Naraku's words burned in my skin. I jerked up, as if he had delivered a physical blow. My eyes unfocused, I didn't know how to reply.

I lowered my gaze, "_I'm sorry, _I have no excuses, and I am grateful for all you have done." His long white finger grasped my chin, my eyes met with his. For some reason I wasn't frightened.

"Good. Now my dear Kagome…" His pupils wavered, "Go down stairs, the toilets need tending to." I sighed fool-heartedly, I wasn't in any position to complain. The boss released my chin, letting his arm sling back to his side, I stood and removed myself from his presence.

----

Weeks had gone by, and I had seen neither my father or Inuyasha. I had no remorse for his departure, but Inuyasha was different. But if there was one thing I was taught early in life, it was learning to be alone, and coming to a conclusion not to expect. Expecting ended in disappointment. I couldn't disappoint myself, it was others that would. Expecting him to come back was futile, and I refused to put myself through that. Nights passed quicker than before, dancing had become dead to me once more. I'd twirl, exposing my bottom for all to see. I shimmy up the pole elegantly, then slide down sleazy. The finale always ending in a provocative pose.

As the lights dimmed, and the music slowly faded away I collect the money then leave. "Erm, honestly!" I hacked, tossing aside the scrubber. A solid month and a half of bathroom duties, I had come to the assumption that men were disgusting. The bowls stained with brown, the urinals with cigarette buds floating in piss.

I wanted to grind my teeth into oblivion, I was beyond frustrated. I found a new respect for janitors, no matter how cleanly I make of the room, they completely demolish it each night. I plugged my nose as I danced with a can of aerosol, replaced the soap containers, polished the pearly sinks, and cleansed the utilities. Wiping the bead from my forehead, I sighed and left for the day. Thanking God this was my last day of ass-kissing tasks. My shift was done, but as a comfort I sat at the bar. Alone other than a few customers, the afternoon being the slowest time of day. I was underage, but the bartender working was a friend and offered me a dirty martini without even asking.

"Thank you, Lucy." I smiled, sipping down the tangy olive and vodka mix.

Besides me, a familiar looking woman slid down beside me. Glancing to my left, I noticed it had been that woman. _Kikyo_? Clad in a tiny black cashmere dress, from the looks of it, she didn't remember me. Or maybe it was the dim lights… "Bartender, a lime maragrita please?" She said, somewhat quietly. Lucy made haste in preparing her drink in an entertaining way, sliding the glass down the bar to Kikyo. "Men are more trouble than they're worth." I looked around, besides the two of us there was no one else around.

"Pardon?"

"Men," Kikyo spoke in between sips. "Pain in the ass, is what they are." Rephrasing herself. I felt a confused expression cross my face, and my brows arched.

"Agreed…" Not sure where she was going with this. I had nothing to say, I just looked down at my half empty drink. Inuyasha, was she referring to him? Was he merely greedy wolf with a filled belly, out on the prowl? Were they still together…? "It sure is nice to be single though." My statement was just simple psychology, a way I could find the answers I sought without intruding.

Her dark thick lashes snapped shut. "I agree, I thought being dumped would leave me feeling depressed, but I see the light at the end of the tunnel." Her well manicured nails traced around the rim of the glass, grains of salt sprinkling into the mix.

"Oh, so your new on the market?" Something inside me relaxed.

Kikyo's face grew warm, "You could say that, but I wouldn't go as far as to say I'm looking anytime soon." I glanced at her empty glass, a swarm of mixed emotions bubbling in my stomach. "It's nice to know I'm not the only woman drinking at two." Kikyo smiled fiercely.

I glanced at the neon clock above the bar. "I figured I deserved a drink, I was janitor for the past three weeks." Sighing as I finished the last of my beverage.

"Janitor? Here?" she asked quizzically,

"Well, it's not my full-time job, but yes…" shame slid down my face.

She stood from the stool, her hand slid onto the marble counter. "There are better opportunities out there." My eyes examined the small card beside me, "My name's Kikyo by the way." Her glossed lips curved to a smirk. "My friend runs a small publishing firm…it's nothing big, but stop by sometime and give the receptionist the card."

By the time reality had sunken in, was it the strong combination of vodka and gin? I glanced down a the card, was this woman offering me a job? I wasn't sure, but by the time I had thought it through and turned, she had already left.

"Congratulations." Lucy smiled, refilling my drink

"I know, right?" I sighed out of relief. "Last day of cleaning duty!" I raised my fist triumphantly causing her to giggle.

"Come to think of it, why did you get stuck with the janitor's job?" Her silver eyes perked in curiosity. I shifted uncomfortably at the thought, "After all, you're one of the club's best patrons, _Kyra's_ quite famous here."

I chuckled, "Boss thinks I've been slacking, and I've been frequently late this month so…he's doing me a favor, a slap on the wrist rather than termination."

"Well, whatever the case. You're a good sport." Lucy gushed.

I nodded feeling somewhat exhausted. "I believe my shift is over, thank God." the stool shrieked as I scooted out and moved around it. "Good-Bye Lucy!"

----

Sango picked at the grilled fish in front of her, she had gotten lost in her own world deep in side her thoughts. It took only a suave scuff from across the table to bring her back to reality. Her dark eyes readjusted to the man sitting with her, a handsome, somewhat slick man that had insisted she join him for dinner this evening. That's why she was there, accompanied by a bunch of old rich snobs. As a woman constantly around lonely men, she had received invitations such as this. But for some odd reason she felt she could make an exception, just this once…

"You're quiet, Sweetheart."

"Don't call me sweetheart…" She snapped with an irritated look.

"Please eat, it would upset me if you didn't." Miroku chimed, in his rich, pleasing to the ear, voice. A knot inhabited her throat, he was charming in a way that wasn't with a purpose. Sango had spent her life observing, and with kind words came masked intentions. It made her skin crawl, but with this guy he was just simply charismatic. As if it was his birth right, "What are you thinking, Darling?"

"Don't call me darling either!" But still, she sighed. He was still your average red blooded man. "Also…I hope you're aware I am _not_ a desperate woman, and treating me to a fancy dinner won't swoon me into thanking you in bed." She hissed defensively, crossing her arms.

The dark haired man chuckled, as if amused by her statement. Sango however, wasn't. If looks could kill, the man would be hung naked by his ankles and beaten to death. But eyes were not enough, she huffed. "Fair lady, fear not. I had no intention of bedding you this early on, that's just crude." His ashy blue eyes sparkled, "I sincerely would like to get to know you." Sango stumbled on her words and raised an eyebrow. _This guy is straight off of a cheesy romance novel…_She thought silently.

"You're something else." Turning her attention back to her meal, which was probably getting cold. Her guard was not yet down, she was simply waiting for him to slip up and then his ass would be long gone. _Strange_. It was as if she sought that…

----

"Sis, what is it?" Kagome's lashes fluttered as she directed her attention to her younger brother. She had taken him to the park nearby their mother's apartment complex. Come to think about it, she questioned why had she taken him to a park of all places. Sure it was free, and something to do but Souta was thirteen now. It seemed like only yesterday he was squealing with joy as she pushed him down the tiny slides…she hadn't seen that sort of joy from him in a long time.

"Ah, nothing?" Kagome's smiled, taking a quick lick of her sweet ice. Being her only free time in the next few weeks, she decided to pay him a visit. She had also debated whether nor not to tell him of the unexpected drop in their father had made weeks ago. But she come to the conclusion it would only spawn foolish dreams, being so young still, Souta still harbored the hope that their family would come together once more. It was best the event was left unsaid. "Say Souta, don't tell me you don't like your sweet ice."

The young boy, shook his head glancing down at the sweet mound of vanilla. "I do like it, it's just…I'm kind of bummed." Turning his attention back to his older sister, when her hand came to rest gently on his shoulder.

"Why's that?" her almond eyes filled with worry.

"Mom, she's making me get rid of Buyo." Kagome froze, she couldn't believe her ears. Her kid brother was all worked up over a cat? Here she thought it had been something serious, Insert anime sweat drop.

"That fat cat is still alive and kicking?"

Souta's eyes became desperate, "Don't say that! Buyo is as much a part of this family as you or me Kagome!" She was a bit taken back. But right when she was about to crack back a smart remark she saw the sadness he felt, and she let the steam rise out of her.

"Tell you what, how bout I take Buyo with me?" Souta immediately responded joyously, "That way, you can come see him whenever you like." He nodded enthusiastically, which in turn warmed her heart.

"Thanks sis!" Souta wrapped his arms around her in gratitude.

"But how am I supposed to get his big butt to my apartment?" Her brain wracked.

"Mom still has that pet carrier in the closet!"

"Grrreaaat…" Kagome sighed, how was she gonna explain their new roommate to Sango?

**To Be Continued**…


End file.
